


That candy which makes miracle

by SoulGlobe



Category: American Frontier RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulGlobe/pseuds/SoulGlobe
Summary: 那已經是很久以前發生的事情了，現在想來真是不可思議。





	That candy which makes miracle

**Author's Note:**

> https://trainrobbersyndicate-retry.blogspot.com/2020/02/old-west-history-wild-bunchbutchcassidy.html  
> Happy birthday for myself.

那已經是很久以前發生的事情了，現在想來真是不可思議。  
當時的我還是個很年幼的小孩子，因為家裡的生意所以跟著家人一起來到鎮上，恰好那一天逢上我的生日，年紀小的兒童對此總是有比較大的反應，而我也不例外，於是我便朝著母親，請求著能夠獲得一份生日禮物。  
當然，母親拒絕了，畢竟我們家很貧困，一分一毫的硬幣都是需要經過管控的，不能隨便亂花。然後我就一路上大吵大鬧啦，叫著些什麼已經不記得了，反正都是很無理取鬧的話吧，在別人眼裡我可能就只是個擾人的孩童。  
最後母親把我放在一家店門前，讓我在那邊等著，然後人就跑進去辦其他事情了。  
我一邊啜泣著，一邊在那幢建築物外面來回走動，想著自己大概是這世界上最可憐的人，或許打從出生那一天就沒有備受祝福吧，在我一邊悲天憫人時，有個高大的男人跟著一群他的朋友們經過了我，打算進到門裡面，那個男人注意到我哭到紅腫起來的雙眼，便先讓自己的朋友們先行進去裡頭。  
「怎麼了嗎，孩子？」他特意的蹲了下來，好讓我能平視著他的雙眼，「這種年紀不是應該無憂無慮嗎？」  
或許是對方散發著溫和的氣息吧，我就將自己的事情全部告訴人家了，包括自己當下覺得自己是個不被愛的小孩這件事。  
「是喔。」他眨了眨眼，像是在想些什麼一樣，最後他露出一絲微笑，那雙藍色眼睛也跟著散發著笑意。  
「你的家人一定非常愛你，我保證。」那個男人溫柔的牽起我的手，彷彿在安撫我一樣的用著大拇指揉著我的手掌，「每個天使降落到人間，肯定都有理由。」  
然後他將另外一隻手深入口袋裡，從裡頭拿出了一個包裝好的小糖果，我都還來不及好奇對方為什麼有著糖果時，他就輕輕的把它放在了我的手上。  
「我用這顆糖跟你賭，待會你就會收到一份大禮啦！」他笑出聲來，「所以笑一下吧，好嗎？」  
當下的我根本不知道眼前的男人哪裡來的自信，不過看到糖果的我眼睛為之一亮，就勉勉強強的笑了一下。  
「小孩子笑起來才可愛嘛。」他溫柔的摸了摸我的頭，然後站起身來。  
「生日快樂，」在他推開門，走進去裡頭時，他向著我說道，「記得保持微笑，孩子！」最後他揮了揮手就進去了。  
我仍然不明不白，只是拆開包裝紙，將糖果含入嘴裡。  
好甜，我這麼想著，但是真好吃。  
正當我享受著糖果帶來的美好滋味時，母親總算從裡頭出來了，她面露出這一生中特別歡愉的笑容，手上還提著一個看起來很破爛的亞麻布包，裡頭似乎裝著很多厚重東西的樣子，最後她便牽著我的手，到了其他地方去了。  
最後我得到了一直都很想要的錫制模型。一邊欣賞著手上的玩具，我一邊想著那個男人和我打賭的約定，他又是怎麼知道我接下來會得到一份禮物呢？難不成他是所謂的「門羅公園的魔術師」嗎？  
夕陽落下前，我和母親一起離開了這個鎮子。那時的我想著，我大概一輩子都不會忘記這一天吧。

直到如今，我確實也一直記著童年時期的那天生日，當時收到的錫制模型仍然好好的收藏在我工作用的木桌上。  
之後再從懸賞單上看到那張熟悉的臉就又是另外一回事了，或許母親當時收到的那個亞麻布包，裡面裝著的就是那個男人給母親的錢吧。  
「真的就如同傳說中所言一樣呢，卡西迪先生。」我懷念的笑了起來。

End.


End file.
